


Troublesome

by Kayleigh_Payne



Series: My Age Play World [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry can be troublesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublesome

“Hey now, don’t cry” Liam pleaded with his son Harry. Harry had been cying the whole ride to the interview. Mostly because he didn’t get his nap for the day. Harry had two naps a day. One in the morning fter breakfast and another in the afternoon after lunch. Today, Harry hadn’t gotten either nap. So he was pretty upset.

“Come on monkey.” Liam pleaded, shaking a rattle in Harry’s face hoping it would make the younger boy smile at least a little, or maybe that it would distract him from his crying. But nothng seemed to be working. Liam sighed and looked up at Zayn who was driving. “it’s no use babe, he’s not gonna stop.” Liam shouted over Harry’s loud crying.

“Come on baby.” Niall tried next, “Look !Look! Where’s dada?” He asked, hiding behind his hands, Harry stopped crying for a second, before realizing his dada was gone. “There he is!” Niall said frowning when he saw Harry’s terrified eyes.

“It’s no use guys,just give him dummy. Maybe it’ll calm him.” Louis said annoyed from his seat next to Zayn in the front. He was stressed, not just because they’d been in the car for at least two hours, but just hearing his baby unhappy made him stressed.

Liam nodded and reached into Harry’s baby bag looking for his dummy , he smiled and pulled out a small green dummy. Liam turned cooing at Harry and stuck the dummy into his mouth.

Harry immediately calmed and began sucking on his dummy.

All the boys sighed.

————-

“Harry baby, you cant chew on that.” Louis scolded, pulling a toy man out of Harry’s mouth.Harry looked up at his daddy Louis innocently before giggling and reaching back for the toy.

“Toy dada! Toy!” Harry pleaded, smiling and reaching up for the toy again. Louis smiled and cooed over at Harry.

“No baby. No chewing on toys. I have something better.” Louis cooed, reaching into a cabinet and grabbing a bright blue dummy out of it. He turned and showed it to Harry, shaking it while smiling at him. “Here we go baby boy,” Louis cooed, pushing the dummy into his baby’s mouth.

Harry sucked on the dummy for a few minutes, testing it out, before spitting it out and reaching for the toy again.

Louis shook his head but smiled, handing the toy back to him. “Okay babe, but just this once okay?” Louis cooed to Harry who was to busy happily chewing and sucking on the toy man in his mouth.

Later that day when Louis was preparing lunch, he couldn’t help but notice that Harry was a lot quieter than usual. He wiped off his hands and went into the living room where he sighed, seeing Harry chewing on his feet.

“Harry.” Louis whined walking over to his baby, and softly taking his feet out of his mouth. “Why not suck on your dummy babe, that's what its there for.” Louis said quietly, reaching for the pink and white polka-dotted dumy that Harry had apparently thrown on the floor. He placed the dummy back in Harry’s mouth and got up to get some wipes to wipe off his feet.

Louis turned when he heard something hit the wall, and groaned at seeing Harry once again sucking on his feet, and his dummy on the floor.

Sometimes it was hard being Harry’s daddy.

——————-

“Harry its bath time.” Niall said sternly to a very naked Harry Styles who was across the couch from him. Zayn and Liam were on Bath duty this week, which happened to be the easiest job. The problem was never washing Harry up and getting him clean, the problem was getting him in and out of the tub.

“No no no Dada. ” Harry argued taking a fast break for his room. Niall darted after him, following the fit of giggles every turn he made. He stopped when he heard Harry crying and then shook his head and ran into Harry’s room. The Irish lad gave a sigh of relief at seeing Louis holding Harry over his shoulders.

“No papa! No! No bath! Play time play time!” Harry chanted over and over, hitting Louis on his back. Louis just laughed and spanked Harry lightly on his butt.

“Bath time squirt. No arguing.” Louis said smiling. He carried Harry into the bathroom to where a smirking Liam and Zayn were standing.

“God I hate bath time.” Niall said shaking his head and making his way downstairs.

“I love bath time.” A smiling Harry said sitting in his bath


End file.
